gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaning the Hood
|location = Sweet's House, Ganton |target = Ballas Crack Dealers |reward = Respect |fail = Wasted Busted Ryder dies |unlocks = Drive-Thru |unlockedby = Tagging Up Turf |todo = Go to B Dup's crib. Go beat up the crack dealer. Go to the dealer's place. Go beat up the crack dealer. Go back to Sweet's house. }} Cleaning the Hood is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet. The mission introduces the drugs aspect of the storyline, explaining how it has corrupted Los Santos. Mission Ryder, Big Smoke, and Sweet are inside Sweet's house, talking about the crack cocaine epidemic in the city as CJ arrives. After an argument, Ryder and CJ decide to take care of business and deal with some of the crack dealers that supply the Grove Street gang members. They first go to visit B Dup and Big Bear in Ganton Courts, as CJ wants to recruit some of his old friends. Upon arriving, B-Dup angrily tells the two to stay away, with Big Bear working as his crack slave. Carl attempts to convince him to return to Grove Street but fails miserably. Ryder and Carl both leave and spot a crack dealer nearby selling drugs to Grove Street gang members. They kill him, and Ryder discovers the whereabouts of the dealer's home. The pair then drive to Crystal Gardens, entering the crack den in Idlewood and killing every Ballas gang member inside. After finishing off everybody, they head back to Ganton. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to B Dup's crib. *Go beat up the crack dealer. *Go to the dealer's place. *Go beat up the crack dealer. *Go back to Sweet's house. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Drive-Thru is also unlocked. Transcript Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 4 - Cleaning the Hood (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 4 - Cleaning the Hood (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 4 - Cleaning the Hood (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Gallery CleaningtheHood-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson and Ryder about to attack the Ballas in a building in Idlewood. crack den.png|Carl Johnson getting ready to fight the crack dealer and Ballas. Walkthrough CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS1.png|Sweet and Smoke are discussing something at Sweet's House in Grove Street. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS2.png|Sweet, annoyed, says that nobody cares about taking care of their hood anymore. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS3.png|Sweet says that dealing crack won't make Grove Street any stronger than it already is and it will only cause more friction among the homies, revealing that he and Smoke were discussing getting into the drug-dealing business. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ arrives at the house and greets them. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS5.png|Everyone welcomes CJ and him and Ryder embrace. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS6.png|Sweet continues talking about drug-dealing and says that all the dealers care about is money and getting high, and that they don't care about giving something back to the hood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS7.png|Smoke tells Sweet that he can't be putting down the dealers' struggle. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS8.png|Sweet tells Smoke that as much as the dealers think they're tough and that they're businessmen, they are just fools who are taken advantage on by the vice of drugs. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS9.png|Smoke agrees with Sweet's opinion on the dealers, but he says that they're not hostile to Grove Street and so they can be valuable partners due to their high income from drug dealing. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS10.png|Sweet disagrees and says that the dealers are after money and they wouldn't care about what happened to the The Families. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS11.png|Sweet then asks CJ to go cruise around the hood and take out any dealers he finds. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS12.png|Sweet says that most dealers are allied with the Ballas and are corrupting lots of their own homies. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ agrees, but reminds Sweet that they need to get the GSF and other Families' sets together later. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS14.png|Sweet says that they can think of that later and tells CJ and Ryder to go and clean the hood up. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS15.png|CJ and Ryder take off, while Sweet returns to discussing the dealers' and their corruption of the neighborhood with Smoke. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS16.png|Smoke calls Sweet naive and says that they should not ignore an opportunity to get lots of cash because of their own personal opinions. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS17.png|Meanwhile, CJ decides that him and Ryder will need some backup before they can go and clean out the hood and asks Ryder if he saw B Dup recently. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS18.png|Ryder tells CJ he hasn't, but says that he knows where B Dup and Big Bear live. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ gets excited after hearing Big Bear's name and says that the crack pushers will really get punished now. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS20.png|Ryder tells CJ that B Dup is nearby and that they could get there in no time. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS21.png|Before heading to see B Dup, CJ and Ryder discuss the hood's current condition. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS22.png|Ryder then tells CJ that it's like it seems and that the hood is in a very poor state and that he hates the corruption the crack dealers are bringing. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS23.png|CJ and Ryder getting into Sweet's Greenwood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ and Ryder driving to B Dup's place in Ganton Courts. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ and Ryder getting out of their car to go and see B Dup after a long time. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS26.png|Inside of the apartment building in Ganton Courts, CJ is walking faster than Ryder and Ryder tells him to hold up, as he doesn't even know which apartment B Dup lives in. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS27.png|CJ points to the first door he comes across and asks Ryder if that's the one. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS28.png|Ryder says it is. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS29.png|CJ knocks on the door and asks the people inside to open up, but nobody answers. CJ asks Ryder if he's absolutely sure they got the right door. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS30.png|Ryder says that he's sure B Dup lives there. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS31.png|After several moments, B Dup answers and asks who's knocking. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS32.png|B Dup answers the door and is shocked to see CJ. After a brief moment of shock, he angrily asks CJ what he wants and tries to shut the door in his face. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS33.png|CJ overpowers B Dup, walks into his apartment and asks him whatever happened to his loyalty to Grove Street. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS34.png|B Dup says that nothing is as precious to him as Grove Street, but says that CJ will never know how euphoric getting money is. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS35.png|B Dup then builds his courage up and tells CJ to get out of his apartment before he beats him up. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS36.png|B Dup then calls Big Bear over to come and throw CJ and Ryder out. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ then notices Big Bear, all slimmed down, shamefully trying to cover his face with his hands and looking away from CJ. CJ asks Big Bear if he won't do anything about B Dup giving him commands and talking to CJ and Ryder as if he's superior to them. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS38.png|B Dup answers for Big Bear and tells CJ that he won't do nothing to him and that the only thing Bear cares about now is cleaning up Dup's house and using crack. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS39.png|B Dup then asks Bear if he said that right. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS40.png|Bear simply answers with "hell yeah". CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS41.png|To assure his dominance, Dup asks who he directed the "hell yeah" to. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS42.png|Bear then repeats his answer, only referring to Dup as 'sir' this time. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS43.png|Dup then tells Bear to quit standing around and go clean Dup's toilet out. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS44.png|CJ can't believe Bear would sink to such a low and tells him to leave Dup and come with CJ and Ryder. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS45.png|Bear tells CJ that he's sorry for leaving CJ and Ryder, but says that he can't his addiction. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS46.png|Dup then once again builds his courage up and tells CJ to stay away from himself and Bear. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ sees through Dup's false courage and, knowingly that Dup is too scared of CJ to take any action against him, insults him. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ and Ryder walk out of Dup's apartment empty-handed. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS49.png|CJ tells Ryder that he understands why Sweet doesn't want to get into the drug-dealing business, as if crack was able to turn a tough guy like Big Bear into a slave for a little man like B Dup, a weaker man will probably not survive an addiction. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS50.png|Ryder tells CJ that he can't stand the corruption crack dealers bring to the neighborhood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS51.png|CJ then decides that it's up to him and Ryder to clean the hood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS52.png|Ryder suggests that they cruise around the hood and find a pusher. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS53.png|CJ and Ryder must now drive around and look for pushers. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS54.png|CJ and Ryder cruising around the hood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS55.png|As they're driving around, Ryder notices a pusher selling drugs to a GSF member and tells CJ to pull up and to go check it out. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ comes by to take out the dealer, while the homie that was buying drugs runs off after recognizing CJ. The dealer does not recognize CJ and offers to sell him drugs. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS57.png|CJ starting the fight with the dealer. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS58.png|CJ knocking the dealer out. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS59.png|After CJ knocks the dealer out, Ryder comes over and recognizes him. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS60.png|Ryder says that the dealer is an acquaintance of a Front Yard Ballas OG in Idlewood. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS61.png|Ryder says that he knows where this dealer hangs out and tells CJ that they should go check it out. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS62.png|CJ asks Ryder if he's sure that they can just hit up a crack den in Balla territory. Ryder tells that he shouldn't fear the Ballas if he's not a buster. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ tells Ryder that he convinced him to go hit up the crack den now. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS64.png|CJ and Ryder stomp on the knocked down drug dealer, killing him. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS65.png|Before they head to the crack den in Idlewood, Ryder tells CJ to grab the dealer's bat. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS66.png|CJ and Ryder heading back to their car. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS67.png|CJ comments saying that they're now on a serious mission, while Ryder tells CJ that he has nothing to be afraid of and that everyone in the hood knows that the Ballas are just addicts and cowards. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS68.png|CJ and Ryder heading to the crack den in Crystal Gardens. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS69.png|CJ and Ryder stop by the door and Ryder comments saying that the place feels like a crack den from a distance. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS70.png|Ryder tells that they should go in and make some noise. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS71.png|CJ and Ryder heading into the Balla crack den. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS72.png|Inside of the crack den, Ryder walks across the room with no fear. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS73.png|Ryder announces that Grove Street OGs have come to take them out, before smashing in the head of one of the Ballas in the den. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS74.png|Suddenly, the Ballas OG that Ryder was talking about earlier runs out of one of the rooms. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS75.png|Some more Ballas emerge from the other rooms and prepare to fight. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS76.png|CJ and Ryder cleaning the hood by taking out drug pushers. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS77.png|CJ beating the Ballas OG to death with a baseball bat. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS78.png|CJ and Ryder taking out the remaining Ballas. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS79.png|After CJ and Ryder take out all Ballas in the crack den, they decide to go outside and head back to the Grove Street cul-de-sac. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS80.png|CJ says that the Ballas will now know that Grove Street are on their way back to the top. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS81.png|After a short conversation, Ryder tells CJ to 'bask in the silence of victory' and just return back to Grove Street in peace. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS82.png|CJ and Ryder driving back to Grove Street. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS83.png|CJ and Ryder returning to Sweet's house. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS84.png|Ryder and CJ say goodbye to each other and Ryder heads into Sweet's house to talk to him about what they and CJ saw on their mission. CleaningTheHood-GTASA-SS85.png|Mission passed. Trivia * The song featured in the pre-mission cutscene is "Funky Worm" by the Ohio Players, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. * The song featured in the cutscene at B Dup's apartment is "Hood Took Me Under" by Comptons Most Wanted, which can be heard on Radio Los Santos and features Ryder's voice actor MC Eiht. * During the cutscene where CJ and Ryder enter the Ballas crack den, a hooker can be seen giving a Ballas gang member oral sex in the back room. Navigation }} de:Cleaning the Hood es:Cleaning the Hood fr:Cleaning the Hood nl:Cleaning the Hood pl:Czyszczenie osiedla pt:Cleaning the Hood ru:Cleaning the Hood fi:Cleaning the Hood Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas